Magica De Spell
Magica De Spell is a sorceress from an family that's produced many generations of magicians. Even by those standards, Magica stands out as particular powerful and driven. Her main goal is to fashion herself an amulet with great magical qualities, able to grant her the Midas Touch and the spell to return her brother, Poe, back to his old self. To make this amulet, she needs Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime. Ever since she's become aware of the coin's existence, she's been after it, striving to obtain it by whichever means necessary. Magica has her home in Mount Vesuvius, but has haunts and connections in Duckburg to make use of whenever she visits. Character Background The De Spells are an Italian family of gifted magic users either part of or with close ties to the monster community. With the exception of Magica's fairy cousin Adelia,Adelia is one of many Italy-original characters that have yet to have their stories translated & adapted to English. In Adelia's case, it is noteworthy that her name is meant to be a mirror to Magica's Italian name, Amelia. An English name for the same effect would be something like Mystica. all of them practice evil magic. Of note are Poe De Spell, Magica's brother, Minima De Spell, and Magica's niece who may or may not be Poe's daughter. Neither are much help in Magica's continuous quest to acquire Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, the latter because she is friends with Webby Vanderquack, the former because he's stuck in the form of a raven and only by having the Number One Dime can Magica augment her powers enough to turn him back. Magica's motivations to acquire the Number One Dime vary between sources. According to some, she needs it to fashion herself an amulet that will grant her the Midas Touch. Others have her want it to acquire Scrooge's business luck. And then there's the aforementioned matter of helping her brother Poe. None of the reasons contradict each other, but coherency is not a factor either. All that is certain is that she won't rest until she has it, making her one of Scrooge's most fearsome enemies. Personality Appearance Fiction Cartoon Magica is among the people visiting Phineas Sharp's island resort to attend his auction, which main prize is a list of SHUSH agents. She makes use of the swimming pool. Boom! Studios comics She helped Negaduck to capture and mind control "Darkwings" in an attempt to kidnap Launchpad McQuack so she could use him to get Scrooge's Number One Dime. She fought with Morgana Macawber. Fortunately, Negaduck double crossed her with the aid of Paddywhack. Later, she formed a group of supervillainesses called the League of Eve-il, with Cinnamon Teal, Camille Chameleon, and Ammonia Pine. They were in an alliance with the Beagle Boys, the Phantom Blot, and the Fearsome Four. They were later joined by Negaduck. Joe Books comics References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:League of Eve-il Category:Magicians Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Import characters